Level 543
| moves = 35 | target = 70,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 62 }} | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *The chocolate in the top row will shut off the flow of candy; failing to break the top could cause you to lose by virtue of ultimately having no more possible switches. *Candy bombs appear to spawn from mystery candies more often in this episode than on average, and have fuses ranging from 5 to 14. *The high rate at which mystery candies spawn may make for spectacular chain reactions, but can also detonate special candies unintentionally. *Overall, this level can be difficult because of its reliance on what comes out of the mystery candy. Stars Strategy Part 1 - The Mystery Candies *This level is made significantly easier by the mystery candies that you are given at the beginning of the level, and it is imperative that you use them. There is a massive chance that the mystery candies will yield either striped candies or wrapped candies - thankfully, the orders needed to complete the level. If the mystery candy does yield a striped candy or a wrapped candy, do not use it until it can be paired with one of the other type. *If the mystery candy yields a colour bomb, feel free to use it to mix up the board a little bit, so long as it does not destroy a striped candy or a wrapped candy. You are going to want to match the mystery candies as soon as you can when the level starts so that they are not consumed by the chocolate spawners and wasted. Part 2 - The Chocolate Spawner *The chocolate spawners look as though they might be a serious blocker, but in fact they really are not. So long as you are making good and frequent matches at the top of the board, the chocolate should be kept at bay as a result of your matches. The positioning of the chocolate fountains helps because the chocolate only has one direction to expand, downward, and it does so at a very slow pace. So technically speaking, ignore them. Part 3 - The Striped + Wrapped Combinations *This level only has five different colours of candy, which means that forming special candies will be significantly easier compared to most levels with six different types of candy. Fairly, often you might witness a striped candy or a wrapped candy being formed by accident, as a result of another move. If this happens, you are in luck! Hold off on matching any striped candies or wrapped candies until they can be matched with each other to fulfil the level objective. *When the opportunity to make a striped candy + wrapped candy combination arises, match them! Do not wait and make other moves first, because you might shift the board in a way that makes the combination no longer possible. Trivia *This is the 100th Reality level with chocolate spawners. (because in Level 169 of Pastille Pyramid, its previous chocolate spawners are now removed). *This is the first candy order level with a conveyor belt. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery